Mi principe azul
by SunchineStella20
Summary: Bloom Mancini Ferrara desde niña habia soñado con encontrar algún día a su príncipe azul. Ella se muda a los Estados Unidos y hay conoce a un chico de el cual se enamora perdidamente ,pero para poder llegar a el tiene que pasar por dos grandes problemas sus... hermanas.


~ Bloom ~

— nunca había conocido a una chica como tu — me susurro al oído un chico rubio — eres diferente a las demás

— y...eso es bueno — pregunte tímida

El me sonrío mientras su rostro se acercaba al mío ,asintió lentamente aun manteniendo su sonrisa — te amo

— yo..también...te amo — entonces el coloco sus manos en mi mejilla , estábamos apunto debesarnos ...

FIN DEL SUEÑO

— Bloom levantate hija — hablo mi madre desde la parte delantera del auto ,con una mano samaquiandome — ya estamos apunto de llegar

— mamá por que me lenvantastes — me queje — estába teniendo un sueño increible

— si seguro con tu principe azul — se burlo mi hermana mayor Dafne,me llebava por cuatro años — dime lo lograste besar estabes

— de que hablas — pregunte haciendome la descentendida

— tu hablas dormida hermanita — me informo mi hermana tranquila

— mentirosa — me negaba a creerle a mi hermana

— si quieres preguntale a mamá — me dijo mi hermana

— hijas basta — nos detuvo mi madre

— ella comenzó — me defendí

— solo digo que necesitas un novio — me afirmo mi hermana.

Yo solo me voltie mirando a la ventana avergonzada, la vista era hermosa, la casa donde nos ibamos a mudar estaba en un barrio tranquilo y tenía muchos árboles.

Mi papá paro el carro en frente de una casa grande parecia una mansión

Yo me baje rapido del auto con todo mi equipaje ,mi papá abrio la puerta y subi rapido las escaleras no sabia ni siquiera a donde me dirigia solo queria encontrar la habitación más espaciosa.

— este es mia — grite feliz era una habitación grande con una ventana que iluminaba todo.El camión de la mudansa aun no había llegado ,la habitacion estaba vacía y esta noche vamos a tener que dormir en colchones.

Yo baje a la cosina donde me

imaginaba que iban a estar todos (por todos me refiero a mis padres y mi hermana) y efectivamente hay estaban converzando.

— mamá tu crees que pueda ir a caminar por el parque un rato — le pregunte a mi madre que estaba observando toda la cosina

— al parque de aca enfrente — me pregunto ella

— si puedo porfa — le suplique a mi mamá

— esta bien — me dijo mi madre que facil

— pero regresas antes de las seis — me ordeno mi padre — si no yo voy a ir a buscarte

— si claro — asenti ansiosa y dandole un beso en la mejilla a mi padre — regreso antes de las seis

— no te olvides que mañana ingresas a la escuela hija — me dijo por ultimo mi mamá

— no me voy a olvidar — respondi luego para desaparecer en la puerta

Sali de la casa y cruze la calle ya que alfrente estaba el parque .Era muy bonito llena de árboles ,flores y pajaritos cantando ,todo era hermoso, me quede un buen rato sentada en la banca respirando el aire puro en tranquilidad .Me di cuenta que aca tenían una cancha de futbol ,me hacer que a mirar como jugaban unos chicos que creo que eran de mi misma edad ,jugaban muy bien .Entre todos los chicos me llamó la atención un chico que su cara me sonaba familiar .Era rubio ,creo que tenía ojos celestes ,un buen estado físico y guapo .

Me lo quede mirando un rato que no me di cuenta que una pelota asesina estaba apunto de tocar mi cara ,me cai sentada ,todo me dolia. El chico rubio que antes estaba mirando (que porcierto fue su culpa que me haiga caido un pelotazo) se me hacerco y me ayudo a levantarme.

— te encuentras bien — me pregunto pteocupado con sus brazos aun agarrandome

— si estoy bien — asenti un poco mariada y nerviosa ya que el me seguia sosteniendo con sus fuertes brazos

— Sky ya escuchastes esta bien asi que apurate que estamos empatados — le reclamo molesto uno de los chico que tambien estaba jugando ,tenia el cabello pelimagneta.

— Riven ten un poco de consideración con la chica le cayo un pelotazo — hablo ahora un chico castaño tratando de hacer razonar al pelimagneta — además

aun asi los vamos a ganar

— ni lo sueñes Brandon — le amenazo el peliagneta

— ya dejen de peliar — trato de parar la pelea un chico de gafas

— ¡TU NO TE METAS! — gritaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

— okey — el chico de gafas alzo las manos en rendición

— oigan paren estan asustando a la pobre chica — dijo un chico de pelo largo azulino (alfin alguien me tiene consideración).

— a mi que me importa esa niña — el pelimagneta me dijo niña ,idiota los hombres tienen que ser tan idiotas

— tengo 16 — le contradije mirandolo seriamente

— y — me cóntesto secamente

— Riven — le llamó la atención el chico rubio que me había ayudado a levantarme

— que — le repondio casi gritando

— pidele disculpas — le ordeno

— no...por que voy a hacer eso tu no me mandas Sky — le dijo el pelimagneta confrontandolo

— es una falta de respeto Riven — dijo Sky manteniendo su calma

— es imposible que lo hagas hacer entender a el Sky ya lo conoces — dijo un moreno que tenía la pelota de basquetboll

— esta bien voy a pedir disculpas — dijo el pelimagneta rendido se acerco a mi — tu niña ...,señorita ...como sea, es que nose tu nombre — me dijo tranquilo y tiene razon

— Bloom, me llámo Bloom _ dije aun manteniendo mi tono serio

— okey Bloom te pido disculpas por faltarte el respeto — lo dijo mirando a Sky y devuelta a mi

— esta bien — le acepte las disculpas

— bueno ya que todo paso nos toca presentarnos — me dijo Sky con una sonrisa — te presento a Brandon mi mejor amigo — señalo al chico castaño — el es Helia — señalo al chico peliazul con pelo largo — el Riven — señalo al pelimagneta — el Timy — señalo al chico de gafas — el Nabú — señalando al moreno — y yo tu servidor Sky — se inclino tomando mi mano y dandole un pequeño beso,yo me sonroje al histante — capitán del equipo de futbol ,soltero y el mas guapo

— ¡mentira! — dijeron todos los chicos al unison

— eee...que pasa envidiosos — dijo Sky moviendo su cabeza indignado que me hizo reir

— ¿Bloom no? — me pregunto Timy y yo asenti — eres nueva por aqui no

— si acabo de llegar recien de italia — les informe con una sonrisa

— eres italiana — me preguntaron todos al unison yo solo asenti

— en este barrio hay muchos extranjeros — comentó Nabú

— enserio — pregunte

— si por ejemplo yo soy mexicano ,Helia es chileno,Riven es colombiano ,Brandon peruano y Sky argentino el unico que si es de aca es Timy — dijo señalandolos uno por uno

— o ustedes se mudaron recientemente — les pregunte

— no de niños por eso somos muy amigos por que nos conocemos desde pequeños con las chicas — me respondio Brandon

— que chicas — pregunte ansiosa por saber quienes eran

— ellas son nuestras amigas estúdian en la misma escuela que nosotros pero son un año menor tenemos 17 ellas tienen tu edad — voy a tener compañia femenina

— te vas a llevar muy bien con ellas — me dijo Sky con una sonrisa

— ¿son lindas? — pregunte

— hermosas — me respondio Nabú aunque ese no es la respuesta que esperaba

— me refieron si son amigables — me corregi

— a...si tambíen pero mas hermosas — volvio a decir Nabú

— eee... que pasa — hablo Sky defendiendolas

— pero es la verdad son mas hermosas que amigables por que hay algunas que tienen su caracter insoportable que el "calladita te vez mas bonita"le queda perfecto — dijo Nabú defendiendoze

Mire la hora en mi celular y me di cuenta que ya iban a ser las seis y si no me iba ahorita mi papá me vendria a buscar y si me encuentra hablando con seis chicos ,como todo padre celoso me va a ser miles de preguntas y a ellos bueno mejor no les digo.

— chicos me tengo que ir — les dije apenadamente — solo me dieron permiso hasta las seis

— espero volvernos a encontrar — Sky puso una cara como si se ubiera dado cuenta de algo — esperamos volvernos a encontrar con tigo — se corrigio

— yo tambíen — le respondi — adiós chicos

— adiós Bloom — todos se despidieron

Yo me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi casa .Ese pelotazo que me cayo valio la pena por que conoci a unos nuevos amigos y a Sky que sigo creyendo que lo e visto en algun otro lado.Volvi a ver la hora y ya eran las 6 pero justo a tiempo por que ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa ,recien me acuerdo que no tenía llave asi que piña toque y mi padre me abrio.

— ya te iba ir a buscarte — me regaño mi papá asiendome entrar — te dije antes de las 6

— yo estába aqui antes que sean las 6 en punto, pero como no tenia llave tube que tocar y como la casa estan

chica y me escucharon tocar el ... — mentí no contínue por que no se me ocurria que mas decir

— esta bien anda come para que te vallas a acostar para mañana que vallas a la escuela — me ordenó mi papá

— okey — obedecí y me fui a la cocina a comer

— y dime aquien conciste — me pregunto mi madre

— a nadie — mentí otra vez hoy estoy muy mentirosa

— a mi no me vas a mentir hija te conosco muy bien y esa sonrisita no es común — yo toco mis labios para conprovar si lo que dijo mi mamá era sierto y si no me había dado cuenta de mi enorme sonrisa

— esta bien mamá te voy a contar... todo — no me quedo de otra que contarle sobre los chicos y hasta de lo familiar que se me hacía Sky

— a ti te gusta ese chico hija — me afírmo mi mamá mientras yo comía

— no claro que no — negué convencida

— claro que si hija solo ve como hablas de el y como lo describes ,muy diferente a como hablas de los otros chicos — me aseguro

— es por que el me agrada mucho — asenti

— si claro, yo conosco a mi hija — me afirmo mi mamá con una gran sonrisa

— mamá yo ya me voy a dormir — meti la ultima cucharada a mi boca y lleve mi plato al con los demás platos sucios

— esta bien hija descansa — me exigío mi mamá

— buenas noches mamá — me despedi dandole un beso en la mejilla y luego subiendo las escaleras.

Entre a mi cuarto y vi el colchon inflable en el suelo, seguro mis padres lo inflaron. Me heche en el colchon tapandome con las sabanas y lo unico que queria era terminar lo que estaba hacíendo en mi sueño que mi mamá me interrunpio. Recorde lo que mi mamá dijo sobre que me gusta Sky ¿Enrrelidad me gusta?...claro que no solo me agrada, si solo eso.


End file.
